Whitaker Berman
Whitaker Berman was a mortal who called himself the Dream Sorcerer. He wanted a relationship, but was often turned down by women due to his paralysis and his aggressive come-ons. When a woman rejected his love, he would enter their dreams through machines and chemicals and kill them, which consequently killed them in real life. Prue Halliwell was one of his victims. He tormented her in her sleep, but she defeated him by telekinetically throwing him off a building in the dream. History Disability and Serial Killing Before he became paralyzed, Berman had a girlfriend named Julie Derrickson who worked in the same lab. She broke up with him while he was driving, and they had a car accident that paralyzed Berman from the waist down. A few weeks later, Berman used his dream experiment to kill her in her dream. Since no one could explain the cause of her death, he was not charged. He moved on and proceeded with his experiment, choosing girls who rejected him as his victims. In late 1998, Berman killed a young woman named Skye Russell. At Quake, Berman tried to show affection toward Prue by sending her a drink. Prue didn't accept and had Skye send the drink back to him. Berman then asked her out and she rejected him, saying she wasn't allowed to date any customers. That same night, Berman entered her dream and killed her by throwing her off a rooftop. The following day, Skye was found dead in her bed. The case was investigated by Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris. The coroner informed them that every bone in Skye's body's been crushed as if she had fallen a great distance. However, this was impossible as her apartment was on the ground floor and locked. Consequences of Targeting a Witch throwing Berman off the roof.]] With Skye dead, Whitaker turned his attention to Prue, targeting her initially when she fell asleep in the bath and attempting to drown her before she was woken up by Piper. While Andy researched similar cases, Prue was attacked by Whitaker once again when she fell asleep at her desk. While driving home, she dozed off in the driver's seat and ended up crashing her car. When Andy and Darryl found enough evidence to at least link Whitaker to the victims, they attempted to arrest Whitaker at his clinic just as he was targeting Prue. This time, Prue was able to take charge of her dream and telekinetically threw Berman off the building with encouragement from Piper and Phoebe, killing him before he could be arrested. Powers and Abilities ;Through his machine *'Dream Leaping:' The ability to enter and manipulate the dreams of other beings. Once inside, Whitaker controlled the dream and could kill his victims by killing them in their dreams. He could also anticipate their actions. Gallery Berman's Victim 1.jpg Berman's Victim 3.jpg Berman's Victim 4.jpg Berman's Victim 6.jpg Berman's Victim 9.jpg Berman's Victim 12.jpg Notes and Trivia *Whitaker Berman was referenced once in "Just Harried" as the "Dream Sorcerer". *Whitaker Berman is the first mortal killed by one of the Charmed Ones, specifically Prue. However, they presumably never discovered he was a mortal (especially since Prue later thinks the first mortal she killed is Ms. Hellfire). *Whitaker Berman is similar to Freddy Krueger, who kills people in their dreams in the horror series A Nightmare on Elm Street. Robert Englund, who played Freddy, later appears in Charmed as Gammill. Appearances Whitaker Berman has appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Criminals Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased